Loki of Asgard
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: I don't own anything. This is actually a reboot of an old TaserTricks story from 2013 so it's as if Ragnarok hasn't been made yet. Set after TDW where Loki has locked Odin away & has revealed himself as king. Thor returns bringing along some Midgardian friends including Darcy. What'll happen between the Trickster and the Teaser lover? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Loki of Asgard**

" _I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

" _I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"_

" _I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

" _I said, KNEEL! Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a made scramble for power; for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."_

" _I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god, just like you."_

" _I didn't do it for him."_

With that last memory plaguing his dreams Loki's green orbs pop open. He then sits up in his bed allowing his elegant green sheets to fall just below his lean toned torso. The sorcerer then takes a deep breathe before looking around in the darkness. Did he really mean his last words to Thor? He wonders while thinking of his brother and how his last true words still do not sit well with him. However having the knowledge that the imbecile had had the intelligence to turn down the throne did bring a smirk to his face. The trickster knowing he couldn't go back to sleep even though he wants to use his magic to dress himself before getting up and walking over to one of the chamber's windows and looks out at the night sky.

While he gazes at the fullness of the moon he allows his thoughts to ponder the direction his life had taken of late. For three months he has kept Odin imprisoned in the dungeon, two since he had revealed himself as having been Asgard's king and one since Thor had been notified of his rule. And what was he dealing with now thanks to the big oaf? His Lady Jane, the Man of Iron because S.H.I.E.L.D. And that blasted Director Fury believes they have have business being on Asgard. Much to Loki's dismay that wasn't all he now had to deal with. No of course not he is now stuck with Thor's lover's friend one Darcy Lewis to which Loki had no idea as to why she was even on Asgard, what to make of her nor why he is stuck with her.

The dark king finds he doesn't actually mind thinking of the loud, outspoken, insolent or perhaps honest female because there is just something about her. What is it? Love? No he knows far better than that it takes more than two days for that to happen. He thinks for a second that it is perhaps fondness but realizes even that is too strong of a word. The procrastinator sends quite a bit of time thinking of the right term for his unwanted yet somehow welcomed quest before realizing he finds himself interested in her even though she is quite a bit shorter and much younger than even him and the fact that she id of Midgard. The thought is laughable and the brooding raven haired ruler allows a laugh to escape before an unwanted thought crosses his mind. What would hid mother think of his interest in the young Ms Lewis?

Loki's laughter ends once the thought of Frigga enters his mind. Why had he so stupid? Why had he said she was not his mother? What possessed him to say such a thing to the one person that loved him most? He knew he was angry but not at her. Never at her all she had ever done was love him as if she had been the one to bring him into the realms. Thor on the other hand was worthy of a great deal of his anger saying something ill to him would've made more since however the bastard he had called father deserved all of his anger and then some. And yet even with all his rage Loki's thoughts cannot help but to return to Frigga.

" _So am I not your mother?"_

" _You are not."_

Why? Why had he said that? He knew she knew his heart and that he hadn't truly meant his words but sadly that knowledge couldn't ease his pain. The trickster knows he cannot fix the past and honestly there wasn't much he would change even if he could he knew sending the Destroyer down to New Mexico was the right thing to do he could not after all allow Sif and the Warriors 3 get away with committing treason. His reaction to their treason the last time he was king was justifiable. Commanding the Destroyer to destroy everything however he knows was the only real mistake he had made. Why no one else wanted to acknowledge that with that one mistake aside he is actually a skilled ruler.

The dark king yawns as the moon begins to set as he can feel his thoughts turning ever darker as they go to the Mad Titan Thanos and his glorified minion the Other. He wants to think joining them was the biggest mistake of his life however he knows being half under mind control greatly impaires ones judgment. Naturally this bit of knowledge was lost on Odin whom believed every action of his was completely of his doing and therefore unjustifiable yet for some reason the old bastard felt as though Thor's actions on Midgard were justifiable even though he disagreed with his favored son's being with the Midgardian woman. That thought leaves Loki scratching his head until he decides that imprisoning Odin is a good start at rebuilding his life.

The trickster allows himself a moment to breathe as he sees the moon set and watches as the sun begins to rise when he hears a knock at his door. He wonder who it could be as it is far too light too be the knock of Thor. It is in that moment that he allows his curiosity get the better of him. "Yes!" He says loudly before seeing his young Midgardian shadow fly through his door appearing to be quite self-conscience until she opens her mouth.

"WOW. Nice digs dude. You know there are more colors than green, black and gold right?" She ask as she looks for him. "Duly noted." Loki replies as he comes out of the shadows causing her to jump. "You scared the shit out of me. Why'd you do that?" She voices as she crosses her arms then gives him a false pissed off look. "You do realize it's a good thing I know Midgardian expressions otherwise I would've thought you had truly defecated yourself." He informs her with mirth before pointing to himself while continuing, "God of Mischief."

"What?" Darcy ask as she walks away to look at things on his desk. "You asked me why I'd do that... I answered your question." He tells her while thinking that she is going to cause him great vexation or a series of good laughs later. Meanwhile Darcy takes it upon herself to walk up to his desk and grab one of the many sketchpads she sees and begins to thumb through it. "These are really good." She tells him as she takes a moment to really look at one of the sketches then continues, "So... You're like Thor's adorable geeky little bro huh?" Darcy looks away from him for a second allowing herself to feel embarrassed. " _Smooth Darcy guys totally wanna be called adorable."_ She then rushes to continue before Loki could speak, "I mean hotter geeky little bro." She finds herself feeling embarrassment hit her again but keeps talking. "So I'm guessing its jocks vs geeks here to huh? Not that I've been here long enough to know anything about this place but that's so the vibe I'm getting. Am I wrong?" She finishes as she still feels embarrassed and thinks. " _Stupid brain why did you just let me tell Loki he was hot?"_

She looks at him with his unreadable and gorgeous face which Loki allows her some time to do as she thinks. The trickster chooses to remain silent to see if she has any more incoherent thoughts to share. "Ok you're creepin` me out but I guess I just creeped you out so... We're good on the creeping out thing. I mean I did just tell you you're hot. And I just did it again, so yeah I think I'm just gonna go before you decide to kill me or have me killed or whatever it is kings do." Loki remains stoic while he watches her begin to walk away. Then without warning he grabs her arm just hard enough to keep her in place. "You interest me a great deal mortal. I have no inclination to kill that which causes great interest. You know enough of me to fear me and yet you are either honest with or insolent to me. You are a curious mortal... I like that." The dark king offers her a genuine smirk which he knew made her lust for him consume her as he lets go of her arm then continues, "You think me attractive over Thor. You might want to watch yourself with that. I will use it against you whenever and however I see fit. And yes I suppose `jock vs geek` is as good an assessment as any since we don't have such terms.

"What can I say? I'm honest to a fault. You know that filter that everybody has that tells them what to or not to say? Well either mine is broken or I don't have one." She pauses then hands him the sketchpad she didn't mean to take with her."Anyway I'm not blind. I can see why most women would like Thor I mean he's all muscly and all... Not that you don't have muscles or anything, it just I'm not into the whole jock thing. Nope give me a dark-haired geek and I'm happy." She concludes still embarrassing herself. "You're honesty is refreshing mortal most are far too smart to be so with me." With that Darcy smacks him hard on the arm, "I'm not stupid! And my name is Darcy not Mortal!" It was in that moment that she realizes what she has done. " _Stupid brain, why did you just let me slap Loki?"_ She thinks while also being surprised that Loki merely laughs at her slapping him.

"Far enough Ms. Lewis." He replies with mirth. "Just Darcy... Please?" She suddenly begins to think coming to see the God of Mischief was a bad idea. "Very well. Darcy. Now tell me... Have you come to merely go through my things and ogle me?" Loki ask mischievously. "Oh yeah, about that... I kinda heard Thor and Jane saying `good morning` if you know what I mean. Honestly who would've thought the walls in a castle would be so thin. If it's not too much to ask... I'd like a room away from Thor's." She watches as he ponders his reply. "Yes I know what you mean and I don't want to think about that." He answers with a grimace. "The sleeping arrangement however... I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done about that." He lies with the return of his stoic expression. "You can stay in my old chambers unless... You wish to stay in here with me." He says seductively while closing the distance between them to test her limits. " _Don't think about how close he is. Don't think about how good he smells. Don't take him up on his offer. Damnit brain stop letting me think about him like this..."_ Darcy thinks while realizing she is spending too much time being quiet because Loki is just looking at her waiting for a response. "Oh, right... I think I remember hearing that once you became king you upgraded to this room and had them remodeled? Well anyway the room I'm in is nice but could you just like I don't know... Enchant my room so I can't hear... You know..." She ask feeling both annoyed and oddly aroused then notices that Loki is giving her a knowing smirk. " _No, no, no, no, no, no... Don't do this! Don't think about how sexy he looks with THAT smirk. Stop it brain; stop it NOW!"_

"I do believe I can manage a simple enchantment on Thor's chambers so you can sleep. I wouldn't want your chambers to be soundproof just encase something were to... Happen." Loki says keeping his seductive tone. "Thanks... Add why would anything happen to me in my chambers?" Darcy ask keeping the real questions her brain wanted her to ask him to herself. "Oh I don't know. Most-likely nothing but one never knows." Loki watches as Darcy clearly starts to lose it right in front of him. "I see... Well it's been nice but I think I'm gonna go find some breakfast, that Volstagg dude was telling how awesome the breakfast is here and since I'm up I might as well try some." She says only half lying. Knowing there is more going on than she is admitting to Loki allows her to get to the door before he speaks. "Oh and Darcy... Thanks for all those lovely mental images." With all kinds of frustration pulsing through her Darcy leaves the God of Mischief where he stands.

…

Loki is sitting on his throne when Thor comes waltzing into the throne room. "So you are capable of parting from your Lady Jane." Loki voices with mirth. "I am in no mood for your jest Loki!" Thor booms as he raises Mjolnir toward his brother. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is not wise to threaten your king." With that Thor lets out a thunderous laugh. "Who said I was wise?" Thor replies knowing his brother would remember his words. Loki laughs. "Did you not just say you are in no mood for a jest?"Loki scoffs knowingly. "Well.. Perhaps a short jest before we get started causes no harm." Thor replies allowing his laugh to fade.

"Right...Very well enquirer what you must." Loki replies waiting for Thor's laughable inquiries. "Why have you imprisoned our father?" Thor ask the very question Loki expected him to. "Your father... Not mine." Loki reveals vexed that that had to come up. "What of Frigga? Was she not your mother to then?" Thor ask taking him aback. "Yes... She was!" Loki yelled as he rose from the throne. "Yes she was brother and though you told her otherwise she knew you loved her." Thor studies Loki before continuing. "Why did you imprison Odin?" Thor demands.. "Because. He was no different from any other criminal other than the fact that he had a throne to hide behind and every being in the nine realms feared him. He kidnapped me as a baby, lied to me, cast me out and then he tells me the only reason he doesn't sentence me to death is because of Frigga. Now tell me of your last conversation with the All-Father and tell me you don't think him a criminal." Loki all but shouts knowingly. "He spoke of losing as many of our warriors lives as necessary to win. I asked him what made him different from Malekith." Thor answers with sorrow.

"And his response..." Loki ask knowingly while watching as the Mighty Thor drops his hammer. "He said the difference was he was going to win... But how do you know about these words, you were in your cell." Thor questions in surprise. "A guard told me. Now answer my question. Do you think him a criminal?" Once again he watches Thor as he begins to finally come undone. "You are right Loki... He is a criminal. I don't agree with you based on one conversation but on a few of his judgments during out war with the Dark Elves. " Knowing he has Thor right where he wants him, Loki ask, "Kneel. Claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need.." With that Thor kneels before Loki allowing a new season to officially come to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you?" Jane asked using frantic hand gestures as she walks up to her boyfriend. "How could I what?" Thor questions blankly before looking down at his beautiful lady. "I saw you. You were kneeling to Loki. How could you? I thought your were supposed to be king?" Suddenly everything clicked in Thor's mind. "My brother is a lot of things that is why he was given the title God of Mischief and why we call him Silver Tongue." The blonde takes a breathe while considering his next words. "Lies fall from his lips like rain does the sky. But when we spoke earlier all he said was truth." She looks at him in disbelief. "How do you know he wasn't just using that `Silver Tongue` of his on you?" Thor then drapes his arms over her shoulders then slightly bends down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Because I've seen and heard things from my father during our war with the Dark Elves. He was no better than Malekith. He was willing to sacrifice all of Asgard's warriors just to keep the Aether out of Malekith`s hands. He became blind with the loss of my mother and gave into a lust for battle that I didn't know he had." The Avenger rises back to his full height while he looks into the confused eyes of his lady love then continues, "From boyhood up until just before I met you he would say `A good king doesn't seek war but he must always be ready for it`." Thor allows his dismay to show while allowing himself a moment to reflect. "I chose to step down from the throne and with the way my father had been..." The royal sighs as he lets go of Jane then walks off to look out a window. "I don't believe Loki to be in the wrong this time." He pauses before he finally concludes, "It was odd to kneel before my brother and will take some to get used to but he seems to be doing right by Asgard and I can think of no better thing for a kingdom than a king who does that... Can you?" The astrophysicist looks at her boyfriend for a moment to think about everything he had told her before giving him a disbelieving answer "You really believe he's changed for the better... Well I don't buy it but I hope you're right."

…

"So Rock of Ages finally gets to rule. And to think all you had to do was wait for Point Break to leave so you could take care of daddy." Stark says to Loki clearly fucking with the trickster after hearing Thor speak of how good a king he was for Asgard.. The billionaire then watches as the self appointed king gives him a questioning yet mischievous look as they meet in the corridor. "No no not like that. Unless you're into that kind of thing. I'm not judging you it's not like he's your biological father or anything because that shit would be-" Loki cuts him off. "I quite enjoy the company women thank you. Midgardian stories of things I supposedly enjoyed while I was a mere infant." He rolls his eyes at the thought of him being with anyone who isn't female. "And before you can jest about it I have never bedded a horse much less given birth."

The gears in Tony's head began to turn as he remembers something had seen that morning. "Oh my God... The big bad God of Mischief wants to be shaken all night long by a `Mortal`!" Loki narrows his eyes at the well dressed Midgardian before him. "You are imagining things Mr. Stark. I planed to rule Midgard as a benevolent god." The former playboy fearlessly gives taller man a disbelieving look. "Oh so I imagined seeing an iPod loving brunet waltzing out of your room just before Sun rise." He pauses while looking at but not caring about the look of anger on Loki's face. "Darcy's mortal you know?" The ravened haired ruler lowers his voice not wishing for anyone else to hear his anger. "I am aware of Ms. Lewis` mortality. Not that what transpired between us in my chambers is any of your business but all we did was talk." Tony leans back and cocks his head to the side. "Sure Reindeer Games. Darcy was in your room and you `Just Talked` because that's what happens before beautiful women waltz out of a man's bedroom."

Loki then grabs Tony by the collar and slams him up against the wall no longer caring if anyone else knew of his anger even though he keeps his voice low. "You will never speak of Darcy in such a manner again. She is not a harlot something I believe you know very much about. You can go ask her yourself or better yet... You can go ask Heimdall he sees everything." Loki then drops the billionaire to the floor and takes a few steps back allowing himself to clam down a bit. "You coaxed me into that... Listen to me well Mr. Stark.. I didn't have to wait for Thor to leave for me to take my rightful place as king. If that were true I would've been king the entire time he was banished to Midgard . I didn't want the throne then it was thrust upon me until the All-Father awoke from the Odinsleep."

"Yeah you're strong enough to`ve taken over back then. I'll give you that." Tony tells him as he sits up against the wall where he considers his next words carefully thinking about the difference between the elbow to the solar plexus Pepper might give him vs the ass kicking Loki would give him if he says anything out of line. "And with your reaction towards me joking about Darcy tells me you at the very least like her." Loki then turns his back on the clever man then lets out a heavy frustrated sigh. "C`mon admit it Loki. You like the girl." Choosing to face Iron Man again Loki shacks his head. "I will admit I find her interesting and nothing more." With that Tony slowly makes his way to his feet. "Sure you do." He says with mirth then leaves the trickster making sure to go in a different direction from which he had started.

…

Loki stands alone in the corridor pondering Tony's words. Darcy had been on Asgard for merely a few days and already she was causing trouble trouble he really doesn't need. " _What is it about Midgardian women and their need to get into the hearts and heads of Asgardians? Why have I let this mort... Darcy. Why have I let Darcy into my mind? Do I really want her? Do I want to let her in any further? Would she even still want me if she knew about my Juton side? Dammit all, why did I have to be half Frost Giant?"_ He couldn't believe he is having these thoughts about a mortal and a Midgardian mortal at that.

…

Tony is quickly making his way down the corridor seeking a good cup of coffee after having run into the God of Mischief and pissing him off. In his haste he doesn't see the large man rounding the corner then runs right into him as the bigger man turns. "I'm alright." Tony says with mirth as he waves a hand while he sits up. "I've taken worse falls than that before." The bear of a man extends a hand to the fallen Avenger. "Thanks... Tony Stark... Er... Thor may've told you about me? I'm Iron Man." The man's features light up with enlightenment. "The Avenger that Loki through out the window. Yes I have heard tale of you." Tony sighs then mutters under his breathe, "Is that the only story that guy likes to tell?"

"I am Volstagg one of the Warriors Three. Can I help you with anything? You appear to be lost." Volstagg offers. "You wouldn't happen to have a StarBucks or something around here, would you?" Tony ask then watches as the sizable man just looks at him blankly, "I do not know what that is." Volstagg admits after puzzling over the visitor's words. "No coffee... It's the nectar of the gods." Still seeing a lost look on the other mans face Tony elaborates. "It's a morning drink. Well it's also good after a night of drinking but mostly it's for the morning." The warrior shakes his head. "Really? Well if you ever come out to New York or Malibu we'll have to get you some." With that Volstagg laughs. "I can't help you with your morning drink but we can have some of the finest wines and ales Asgard has to offer. Come let us share stories and drink my new friend." With that Tony stands before allowing himself to be led to wherever Volstagg is taking him.

…

Darcy and Jane are finally getting to hangout for the first time three days. "So, where`s the hot hobo?" The shorter brunette teases the uptight slightly taller woman. "You know what? No. I know you find it amusing but it`s getting old and I'm not going there with you again." The older woman answers. "Well what else am I gonna do to amuse myself? You're off with Thor and my iPod is almost dead." The intern showed her the dying battery. "Well Thor and I are going horseback riding tomorrow you could come along if you want." Jane replies unsure as to what else to say. "And be the third wheel? No thanks."

"You won't be a third wheel... Loki is joining us." Darcy rolls her eyes seeing the knowing look on her friend's face. "And that's suppose to change my mind because..." She replies unconvincingly. "Yeah right Darcy like you don't like him." Jane responds knowingly. "Who says I do?" Darcy looks at her iPod before turning it off.. "Right because you haven't been checking him out since we got here. And don`t deny that you were in his room early this morning." Darcy then looks up from her now off iPod with her face beat red. "How did you know about that?" The disapproving woman smiles before revealing her source."Tony told me." Darcy rolls her eyes. "Tony thinks you slept with him. Which you really shouldn't do he's really dangerous. I mean I know Thor thinks he's reformed and everything but I don't buy it and I don't want you to get hurt." The unwanted conversation quickly angers the intern. "Ok... First off if I want to have some sexy times with his kinglyness that's my business. Secondly all we did this morning was talk. I don't care what Tony thinks that's all that happened. And lastly if you don't want me `being` with him or whatever why try to use him to get me to change my mind about going with you and the big guy in the first place?" Jane shakes her head as she sighs. "I just thought... I don't want to be alone with him." The younger woman corks an eyebrow at her words. "You thought I could be the C-3PO to your Leia if Thor decided to go show off or whatever." The Astrophysicist only nods in response. "You know I'm almost hurt that you used Loki to get me to change my mind." Jane wraps Darcy in a bear hug.

" _Oh yes, Jane is going to have to watch the STAR WARS saga with me starting with the originals and not the collectors editions. Though it is gonna be kinda weird watching the PT with her since she looks sooo much like Natalie Portman. Wow there's an image, Jane with the soon-to-be villain."_ Darcy couldn't help but to laugh as she thinks of the perfect way to get Jane back for getting her to agree to go with them on their little joy ride. "What's so funny?" Jane asked. "Nothing, I just had a funny thought pop into my head." The older woman rolls her eyes then shakes her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy makes her way to the stables after Jane had disappeared to do some science thing she had heard about. Upon entering the sable she finds a black eight legged horse. "What kind of drugs was your mom on when she was pregnant with you?" She ask loud enough that only she could hear. The curious intern then looks around really hoping that Thor is done doing whatever it is he is doing so Jane would be on her way as she ventures further into the stables only stooping when she stumbles upon a mare and her foal. "Beautiful isn't it?" Darcy jumps at the sound of Loki's voice. "What?" She ask as she turns around now facing the sneaky king.. "Mare and foal. They're beautiful, are they not?" He tells her before she returns her gaze to the horses. "Yes they are." Once again Loki closes any distance that remains between them causing her to turn to face him once again. "You know I once created an eight legged horse through magic with borrowed elements from a mare and stallion of course which I later gifted to Odin." He watches her for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps if you're unhappy with the horse the groom picks for you I could gift you with such a creation... Darcy." Loki says being sure to purr her name knowing full well what it will do to her.

" _Don't think about him saying your name like that. Don't think about reasons for him to say your name. Don't think about how good he smells."_ Loki laughs knowingly. "You know you've yet to answer my question mortal." Darcy goes from turned on to pissed off. "Mortal! When are you going to stop calling me that?! I have a name and you damn well know it! What the fuck is your deal?!" Darcy yells only to receive a playful smirk from the sorcerer in front of her. "Thor and Jane shall be here quite soon so sadly we don't have time to bring your... Carnal desires to life. But fear not Darcy I will stop calling you mortal when you cease to infuriate me." He jest feeling delighted that she appears to be confused. Then before she could respond Thor comes up form nowhere then slaps Loki on the back. Loki winces trying to hide the pain with his interest around. "Brother, Darcy it is so good to see you getting along." Darcy laughs, "Yep we're getting along as good as Han and Leia in A New Hope." Thor looks dumbfounded, "I do not know what you mean Lady Darcy."

"She just means their getting to know each other." Jane covers giving Darcy a look that only Thor doesn't notice. At that moment the groom comes leading four horses. "This is wonderful news. Come our horses are here and it is a lovely day for a ride." Loki then effortlessly mounts his black stallion then watches as Thor assist Jane mount her dapple philly before mounting his own white stallion. "Loki..." Thor says seeing that Darcy is struggling to mount her bay mare. With a groan Loki dismounts to assist Darcy. " _Thor really needs to remember it is I who am king not him. If he had done or said anything that didn't mean assisting Darcy I would've shown him my power here and now. He really must learn his place."_ Loki thinks after assisting the brunette then returns to his steed and remounts.

…

Thor and Jane are riding ahead of Darcy and Loki wanting some time for the two of them to talk. With the lovebirds being rude and him not wishing to watch his brother and his Lady Jane flirt he turns his attention to Darcy. "So... Tell me. Who is this Han and Leia and how are we like them?" She looks at him wide eyed. "Dude seriously you understand expressions but you don't know STAR WARS?" She rambles once again not thinking about the fact that sh is addressing a king. "Can't say that I do." He replies with some mirth. "Can you magic a way for us to watch it because you must be educated." Loki shots her his genuine smile. "I can conjure you anything you wish." He voices huskily then continues, "Now answer my question. Who are they?"

"Oh... Right. Well Han and Leia are the most awesome characters ever. Well so are Mal, Zoey and Indiana Jones." She rambles incoherently losing the man next to her yet again. "And these characters are in this STAR WARS as well?" He ask becoming even more lost. "Oh no their from Firefly and Indiana Jones." She answers finally realizing she went off topic. "So I am to be educated on those to, am I not?" Darcy nods then continues to inform Loki on things she thinks he needs to know.

"Can we maybe ride a little farther ahead? Loki has Darcy talking about her fandoms and I really don't wanna hear about all of that again." Thor nods not wanting to hear about the fantasy worlds yet again. The two then command their horses to gallop without either Loki or Darcy noticing.

After several minutes of conversation Loki speaks. "I see... But that still doesn't explain to me how we're like this Han and Leia." Knowing he wasn't going to drop it until she tells him the brunette sighs then finally explains. "In the original film they argue... A lot. In the second film they're kinda together and by the end of the third film they are together." Loki ponders her words carefully before making a response. "So... You believe us to be like this Han and Leia?" She shucks her shoulders. "Do you wish us to be?" He ask point blank not fully aware that he let his guard down until his words began to linger. "I don't know... I mean you're like a million years old and I'm like 23." Darcy looks around mostly out of embarrassment. "Where are Thor and Jane?" She ask trying to change the subject.

"1,048" Loki tells her feeling vexed that she was looking for the lovebirds and possibly to end their conversation. "What?" She ask absentmindedly. "My age. I'm 1,048... I am viewed as being somewhere around your age. And you needn't look for them. I know not when they went but they're long gone by now." He informs her trying to hold back his vexation while beginning to grow angry. "Now do you or do you not wish us to be?" Sensing that he is trying to remain a gentleman she decides it is best to just answer him. "You know I think I would actually." With that Loki shoots her his genuine smile once again acting as though he wasn't just about to lose his temper then sends his horse into a run forcing Darcy to do the same.

…

Jane is pacing around the dinning hall in fear when Darcy and Loki haven't returned as the Sun begins sinking lower and lower. Watching her pace Thor takes a sip of his wine. "How can you be so clam?" The God of Thunder lowers his glass then lovingly tells her, "She is alright Jane." The worried woman glares at her boyfriend. "With Loki? I'm not so sure." Thor gets up then goes to her. "Loki will not harm her... Well not physically anyway." He knows he ought to`ve left that last part out when he sees the look on Jane's face become more worried about her friend. "I mean Loki would never harm her. He would say he's interested in her but in truth he... How did Darcy put it?" He stops to think for a brief moment. "He has a thing for her. It is a rare thing for him but he won't do anything to harm her you have my word."

"As much as I hate to say it..." They look at Fandral whom has clearly been eavesdropping before entering the hall. "Loki won't touch her." He grabs his own glass of wine. "Nor would he touch a woman after we've conquered their realm." He scoffs not hearing Sif, Tony and the rest of the Warriors Three enter. "Is that all you can think about?" Sif ask vexed by Fandral`s obsession with nocturnal activities. "You know it's true. He won't touch a woman even after battle." Fandral laughs. "Let me get this straight. You're thinking about the women your king has turned down? Wow man either you're attracted to him or you're envious of him... And since you're ripping him a new one I'd say you're envious." Tony says thinking Fandral is compensating for something.

Everyone watches the warrior and the billionaire hoping they won't have to break up a messy fight. "Me envious of Loki? A sorcerer? Why?" Fandral ask feeling both insulted and honestly confused. "I don't know. Maybe because he's respectful enough of women not to rape them after conquering their world. And maybe because he's respectful enough of women to ask them what they want. Or hell I don't know maybe he's packing some serious heat that you're not and doesn't have to ask because they come to him. If you know what I mean." Tony says holding nothing back not really knowing or caring if it put him in the king's good graces. "My friends! Please let us enjoy our meal.." Thor booms as Fandrall is about to speak. Everyone begins to make their way to the massive dinning table. Before he can take his seat Thor motions for Fandral to come to him then pulls him in close. "I know how you feel regarding my brother but if I ever hear you speak of your king like that again you will pay for it dearly." The God of Thunder promises before letting the swordsman go.

…

As the Sun begins to set Loki and Darcy have slowed their steeds enjoying their ride for a little while longer before stopping when Darcy sees a candle lit dinner. "What is that?" Is ask not understanding why or how there is a meal waiting for them."A candlelight dinner" He answers without missing a beat. "Has this been waiting for us or did you just magic it together on a whim?" Loki then dismounts and looks at his handy work. "Is this not the custom on Midgard?" He ask feeling confident he had gotten a Midgardian date tradition correct "For some people maybe but I've never actually seen anyone do it." Loki grabs the reins of her horse as she dismounts. "Yes I conjured all of this for you. I hope it is to your liking"

She still can't believe that she is sharing a candlelight dinner especially with Loki of all people. "What?" She ask noticing that Loki is starring at her. "You're being oddly quiet. I'm not sure if I ought to be worried or glad." He jest feeling glad to have awed her. "Don't be an ass Loki." Darcy says not appreciating his comment. "Oh come now I was only jesting." He pauses noticing the offended look on her face then sighs. "Very well then... Is the meal not to your liking?" He ask truly wanting to know. "Its fine. Way better than anything I can afford to make." Loki debates reading her mind to learn the quiet thoughts he knows she is having but decides against it opting to simply ask her. "What are you thinking?" She is thrown for a second. "So you're not reading my mind." She says remembering their encounter the morning before. "In truth I thought about it but since we're... What was it you said... Together. I thought I'd give you a chance to voice your thoughts." Reluctantly Darcy speaks. "I just thought it would've been nice if Jane and Thor were joining us. Not that I don't enjoy this it's just that this is really nice and I doubt Thor would think to do something like this for her." Loki's face goes from one of happiness to being completely stoic. "I see." Is all his highness says as he helps her off of her bay steed before walking over to the table for two with Darcy in tow. "What?" Darcy ask knowing something is troubling the raven haired man in front of her.

Loki then takes a seat then grabs his glass to take a drink as he tries to allow himself to clam down before he replies to the vexing brunet. "Did Thor share something about me that makes you fear to be alone with me?" Failing to control the vexation and allowing himself to be controlled by his rage he continues. "All I wanted was to continue a nice conversation without any idiotic input of that imbecile that everyone seems to love! I don't know why I bothered to concern myself with the feelings of a mortal!" With his last words he realized he had made yet another mistake then watches as Darcy stops just in front of her seat at the table. "I'm so sorry that I care about my friend." She tells him then turns to go back to her mare.

"Damn." Loki whispers then rises to his feet then chases after her catching up to her just before she gets to her horse. "Don't follow me." She says angrily as she reaches her horse. "Darcy wait. I... I didn't mean my last words." He says almost too quickly. "You asked me what I was thinking so I told you and then you get all pissed off at me. Seriously what's your deal?" The usually happy go lucky woman ask while on the verge of tears. "I've been living in the shadow of Thor for as long as I can remember and I'd very much like to have some memories that do not include him... Especially memories that concern our first meal together." He ponders his next words carefully before concluding. "If you still want there to be an us of course."

Darcy then takes his hand then leads him back to the table. "Of course I still want that but what I don't want is to get yelled at every time I turn around. Now it's your turn to explain something to me." She tells him for the first time in a long time speaking seriously. Loki nods his head then motions for her to have a seat as he pulls out her chair. "What do you wish to know?" He ask bracing himself as best as he can for whatever her question may be.

"Well telling me what you think Thor told me would be a good start." "Did he tell you of my true heritage?" She doesn't have to think about it. "You mean the being half Jotun thing? Really that's what you got so worked up about. From what Thor's told me your skin turns blue and your eyes turn crimson. I'm not really seeing a problem." He isn't really sure he has heard her correctly. "So you're not bothered by my Frost Giant heritage?" He questions in complete and total disbelief. "Why should I be? I've never seen anyone who was blue before but hey you'd still be you. Isn't that all that matters? And don't say Frost Giant, it sounds derogative,. Jotun sounds much nicer. Oh and stop calling me mortal." With that he lets out a light laugh. "You clearly know nothing about Frost... Jotuns but I suppose that may not be a bad thing." He says trying to keep himself clam. Soon there after his laugh begins to fade then he allows himself to continue. "I promise you I will work on not referring to you as mortal seeing as to how we are now courting." Loki tells her still sounding like an ass but the woman before him chooses to let it go as she allows him to push her seat in."Thank you." Loki nods then returns to his seat "So is all forgiven?" He ask with hope before picking his glass back up. "I know you're trying and I'm still angry with you for calling me mortal so no not all is forgiven but..." She lets her last word linger for a brief moment. "If you keep trying not to be an ass and doing epic shit like this..." She gestured toward everything she sees. "I'd say I can forgive some of the stunts you pull." She tells him honestly before taking a sip of the finest wine she has tasted. "I do not recall having done any stunts but as you wish." Darcy almost says something about his comment but decides to let it go this time so they can at least enjoy the rest of her meal as the Sun fully sets.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony makes his way to the Bifrost. "So it always looks like a golden disco-ball in here." Getting nothing from the gatekeeper he continues to approach Heimdall. "You know disco been dead since 1982... Hum... That was a great year well except for Tron that film sucked but the death of disco and Bladerunner... God that movie was good but then it does star Harrison Ford." The reformed playboy just looks at the massive gold clad man whom is still looking out into the stars. "You wish to know how your Lady Potts fairs?" Hearing his booming voice nearly makes Tony want to quote STAR WARS but decides it would be better just to nod.

"She is well. She is with S.H.I.E.L.D and another man of iron." At this Iron Man could only let out a humorless laugh. "Great now they're trying to get Rhodey in on this that's just great. Next they'll be trying to recruit J.R.V.I.C.E." With that Tony turns away from the gatekeeper and begins to leave. "Lady Darcy..." The billionaire stops dead in his tracks then looks at Heimdall once again. "She and Loki haven't done what you believe they have... She has not asked it of him and he is a gentleman."

…

"So do we have an agreement Lt. Cor. Rhodes." Fury as while looking a non to enthusiastic Rhodey in the eyes. "No... No we don't have an agreement Director." The Iron Patriot replies from his seat behind a massive table not caring that he is pissing his superior off. "Care to elaborate on that?" Fury demands while crossing his arms before looking at both Rhodey and Pepper. "You just want me to keep an eye on Tony and I'm not going to be his babysitter." Fury lets out a humorless laugh. "I believe you'd be a good asset in the field and yes keeping Tony in line would be part of it. Now do we have an agreement?" Shaking his head the former Air Force pilot gives him a similar answer. "My answer is still no... Look you want someone to keep Tony in line Pep can't even do that." He points to Pepper who silently agrees with him. "Speaking of which why did you even drag her into all of this?" Fury looks him dead in the eyes once again. "She is involved in this because Mr. Stark can't seem to keep his mouth shut and she'd know you were meeting with us whether or not you joined, so we figured it'd be for the best that she learn these things in a secure location..." He trails then continues, "And someone requested her presents as well."

Before anyone could breathe a word Black Widow emerges from the shadows then without a word she opens a squeaky door. They look at the door as no other than Agent Phil Coulson walks through. Without missing a beat Pepper pushes her chair back, gets up then runs to Coulson before grabbing him in a hug around his neck impressing Natasha with her ability to run in hills. "Phil! I heard... I mean Tony told me that you were... No longer with us..." Coulson holds up his hand to quiet her before she could try to conclude her thoughts. "You heard correct Ms. Potts. I was dead for eight seconds... Or so they tell me but it felt like a lot longer." He tells her clearly happy to see her as well. "Excuse me! But if we're through with the hellos we have an agreement to make over here!" Fury yells breaking up their reunion. With that Pepper, Coulson and Black Widow join Fury and Rhodey at the table.

"As you know I am trying to get the Iron Patriot here to take part of our little experiment." Fury looks at Coulson. "I agree with Iron Patriot boss. Stark can't be controlled we'd gain nothing from having him as Iron Man's `babysitter`." Phil informs the one eyed man calmly. "Just talk about me like I'm not here." The Lt. Col. interjects not liking where this meeting is going. With a nod Fury turns his sights back on Rhodes. "Alright then tell me what would it take to get Iron Patriot to join the Avengers?" The director ask with a tone that would've made others run home crying to mommy. Rhodes takes a deep vexed breathe. "First off I'm not going to be Tony's babysitter as I've already stated. Secondly. I've gotta be War Machine no more of this Iron Patriot nonsense I can't stand that name." The former pilot explains with authority few dare to us with the Director.

Nick hen turns his attention back to Agent Coulson and Black Widow. "I think you take his offer sir we've all seen the footage from Queens." Natasha answers after getting a nod from Coulson. "Having two iron clad men in the field would give us better odds sir." Fury takes a few moments to consider their assessments for a brief moment. "Alright Rhodes we have an agreement. You won't be keeping an eye on Stark and you will be instated as War Machine." Fury holds his hand out to Rhodey leading the two men to shake on it. Rhodey and Pep watch as the three S.H.I.L.E.D. members leave the two of them alone in the massive room.

…

When Odin first hears a voice speaking to him he believes himself to be going mad in his cell. However as he begins to listen to the words he know that is not the case. "What do you want with me? I am but an old man, dying and of no use to anyone." He says in a loud yet weary voice. "Oh but you are of use to my master." The voice replies from the shadows. "Leave me be I shall join my wife soon enough." The former king hears a sinister chuckle. "My master is prepared to restore you your throne, powers, and even reunite you with your wife without death. All he ask is you hand over Loki." Odin listens to the voice's words carefully before speaking. "To whom is it you think you speak?! Coward! Reveal yourself to me!" With that The Other appears in front of the All-Father. "Will you not listen to reason? Did you not listen to what my master will give you for your assistance?" The Other ask the dying old man. "That I did." Odin speaks softly then continues, "I ask you again. To whom is it you think you speak? I was a king. I know that with his right hand your master would offer me my kingdom restored but with his left he would take what from me? No one offers what he does without a price." Odin watches as The Other quickly begins to close the distance between them. "What would Thanos take? My realm? My heir? My heir's first born?"

The Other looks at Odin for a few seconds as if waiting for him to say more. "All he ask in return is for your kingdom to do his biding once your rule comes to an end. And since you know who my master is you know what he can do." Revealing none of his weakness Odin stands taller and firmly states, "Making a deal with Thanos is like making a deal with the devil himself." The Other waits impatiently for Odin to finish. "There is much that I've done wrong with Loki but I will not betray my son again." The Other looks upon the old fool as if he is crazy. "I will give you one chance to change your mind. Help us and get back all that you've lost or you will join your wife tonight by my hand." The Other promises believing Odin take his masters offer. "Take my life if you must I will be avenged." With that The Other grabs Odin by the throat, snapped his neck then lets him drop to the floor. "Fool." The Other whispers then disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up." Loki stirs in his bed at the sound of a familiar voice. "Loki! For once in your life do as I command! There is something of grave importance you must know." With a groan Loki wills himself to sit up again letting his green sheets fall past his torso. "Must you always sleep in the nude my son?" Odin voices feeling vexed by the sight of the covers drop a little past Loki's mid-drift. "How did you get out of your cell?!" Loki demands not listening to the question Odin has asked. "Calm yourself my son. I'm not here to reclaim my place as king." Odin sighs heavily then continues, "There is something you must know..."

…

Thor, Iron Man, Sif and the Warriors Three are in the court awaiting Loki's arrival. "You know I can get you a good deal on clean energy. Maybe get you to invest in some lights, a good bar or anything else you can think of. God I wish I would've grabbed my sunglasses." Tony says as he winces in the bright Asgardian morning Sun light that seems to fill more then the massive room.

Before anyone can respond two colossal doors burst open. "What's the matter Stark? Hungover again? Might I recommend not drinking with the Warriors Three every night." Loki says cynically with a smirk as he magically closes the curtains as he enters with Gungnir in hand. "Hey!" Iron Man and the Warriors Three reply in unison as Loki makes his way up the dais then up to his throne. Loki continues to smirk at the four men as he takes a seat then makes sure to sit as wide as he possibly can.

Loki is about to make another cynical remark when Sif steps up to the dais then kneels before him. The trickster king watches with delight as the Goddess of War begrudgingly kneels to him. "What do you ask of us... My king?" She says barely able to speak the words to the trickster. "It has been brought to my attention that a threat has been made on both myself and Asgard." With that everyone freezes for what feels like an eternity until Thor breaks the silence. "Who would dare threaten the Realm Eternal and its king?!" Thor booms consumed by anger. "Thanos and his minion The Other." Loki tightens his grip on Gungnir then continues, "It would appear that I am to pay for my failure to rule Midgard. I was duly warned that should I fail I would wish for something as sweet as pain." He quickly informs the group before Thor can ask the vexing question Loki knows would come from the God of Thunder.

"Wow you just make friends everywhere you go don't you Rock of Ages?" His sarcasm doesn't go unmissed by the God of Mischief who suddenly appears in front of the former playboy. "Do you think me to be playing a game Man of Iron?" Loki questions while making himself tower over the spiky haired man. "No. I know you're not. It's because of your dirty dealings with this Thanos that almost killed me." Tony fires back without fear. "My `dirty dealings` where with The Other. One does not merely speak to Thanos about anything." Loki corrects him as he points a long finger in the air. "That's not the point. I almost died because of it and now I have a bad feeling that I just might end up knocking on Heavens door if we've gotta face off with this guy... Wait? He is a guy right?" The billionaire ask throwing his dominate hand around. "Yes Thanos is male as is The Other but fear not he isn't here as of yet." Loki says fighting back a laugh from Stark's coherent and yet incoherent thoughts.

"What are your orders Loki?" Thor ask pulling the young king out of his conversation with Iron Man then watches as his brother returns to his usual demeanor. "At present you are to be on your guard. Thanos` army has yet to arrive and something tells me The Other is around here somewhere." Standing taller with Mjolnir at the ready Thor nods in agreement. With that Loki returns to his throne with Gungnir still in hand he then points to the opening doors. "You may take your leave now." He informs them then watches as Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three leave with only Tony in the court with him. "Can I help you Mr. Stark or have you something more to say?" Ignoring the sarcasm Tony approaches the dais. "Mr. Stark? Not mortal? Hum..." The billionaire scoffs knowingly while offering the trickster a smirk of his own. "Darcy has strongly suggested I reframe from referring to her as mortal and I believe the best way to improve upon that is to cease referring to all Midgarians as such." Loki answers a little too quickly while never taking an eye off of Tony.

"I knew I was right, but then I always am. So that's really not a surprise." He states with mirth. "What are you babbling about?" Loki ask knowingly through his teeth. "You and our iPod loving brunette having a little somethin` somethin` going on. Hum.. The Intern and the Scoundrel I wonder... Will the two of you be fighting the Evil Empire together any time soon." Stark ask while keeping all of his mirth. "She will be doing no such thing." He watches as the philanthropist laughs at him. "What?" Seeing that Loki is becoming pissed off Tony chooses to answer quickly and sarcastically. "STAR WARS references are always going to go right over your head aren't they."

"Darcy and I have yet to watch STAR WARS so no spoilers. Now Mr. Stark is there a reason you've remained?" The Midgardian takes a moment to think before he speaks for once. "Yeah. You know I've been informed to tell Fury if Asgard should need any assistance for any reason." The well dressed Avenger watches as Loki ponders his words. "You needn't inform your Director Fury of anything. Asgard is more than capable of fighting its own battles are we clear Man of Iron!" Loki ask with the funniest sounding demanding tone Tony had ever heard. "You know with your accent those are the funniest words I've ever heard. But yes we're clear. But if some major shit starts to go down and I think you need it I will get the Avengers involved." With that Tony leaves the court seeking the Warriors Three.

…

Loki is taking a walk in Frigga`s garden in an attempt to clear his mind when he hears swearing coming from behind a bush. Curiously he makes his way toward the sound and finds Darcy holding a strange device moving it around in the air. "Have you gone mad?" Darcy jumps at the sound of his voice before looking at him like he is the crazy then lowers her hand. "I'm trying to get Wi-Fi on my iPod." Shaking his head Loki looks at her with concern. "Let me know if I'm missing something... You are knowingly seeking out something you won't find and are disappointed when you don't find it. Am I correct?" He watches her nod, rolls his eyes then continues, "Might I inquire as to why?" The beautiful brunette sighs before giving him an answer. "My iPod is about dead and as far as I'm concerned my iPod is useless without WI-Fi. And now I'm really bored or at least I was until now." The trickster knowingly lets out that genuine laugh Darcy loves a little too much, turns then begins to walk off.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Darcy ask as she begins to follow him. "There is something I must do and I doubt you'd want to tag along." He answers very much fucking with her. "I just told you I was bored until now and now you're leaving?" Loki keeps walking acting as though he isn't listening to what she is saying. "Didn't we talk about you not being a jerk the other night?" Loki stops dead in his tracks. "I believed we talked about me not..." He allows himself to trail deciding it would be better to try a different tactic. "I have to do something important and I'm quite sure you won't like it where I must go." He says really hoping she won't give up so easily on the little game he has decided to play with her while giving her a look he knows drives her crazy.

" _Dammit brain don't think about what that look on his face does to your body. God why can't he just tell me what the in the Hell he's up to."_ The trickster laughs then delivers a telepathic thought of his own into her mind. " _Oh but where's the fun in telling you darling? You said you were bored after all and I have something I must see to. Is it not nice to just have a bit of fun before taking care of things?"_

It takes Darcy a second to realize what has just happened. "Did you just use your Jedi mind powers on me?" Loki looks at her then rolls his eyes. "I can claim no such thing. I merely used telepathy." The vexed ruler informs her while looking lost yet still managing to keep his mirth "Oh that's right we haven't watched STAR WARS yet." Darcy doesn't have to be a telepathy to know what the look on Loki's face means. "We should totally watch it tonight well at least the first film." Darcy thinks about it for a moment then continues, "Tonight is good for you right?"

"Tonight works we shall start whenever you like." Darcy gives Loki a hug forcing him to briefly stop walking. "After dinner works for me. Now tell me where are we going?" Deciding the game he has been trying to play just isn't working he caves. "I must go into the heart of the prison." He informs her believing she will go do anything else"And you think that wouldn't be exciting. I mean I don't have a thing where I like visiting prisons or anything but lets weigh my options. Stay in the garden or wonder the castle alone vs going on an adventure with my hot boyfriend who I haven't seen in like forever. " Loki couldn't help but to be bemused by her behavior he had never known a woman so bold as to say such things aloud while in public."You exaggerate you saw me last night at dinner... But if you wish to accompany me to the heart of the prison be my guest." Loki tells her feeling happy to have someone claim him so boldly.

Loki takes Darcy's arm in the crook of his then begins to lead her down a corridor. The two of them walk in silence a silence Loki knows won't last for too much longer."You coaxed me into that." She says playfully. "Possibly." Loki answers with mirth. "What am I going to do with you?" She ask sarcastically. "Stay on Asgard, have my heirs." Loki replies in jest. "Hold up there O` God of Mischief, we just got together I'm not ready to even think about getting married and having a family quite yet." He shakes his head as he smirks truly enjoying the banter "Fair enough." Loki replies as they continue walking.

…

Several prisoners begin using violent, lode gestures, words once Darcy and Loki reach the heart of the prison. Darcy grabs onto Loki's arm with a death grip that makes him look at her with concern. "Do you not remember what I told you about them before we entered the prison?" He ask hoping that she had listened. "Yes. It's just grabbing your arm makes me feel safer." At her words Loki can't help but to beam internally while hiding it on the outside believing showing such a thing not just in front of a mortal but in front of the worse prisoners on Asgard to be a sign of softness and weakness.

Darcy holds his arm until they reach Odin's cell. "Is this it?" She wonders aloud as Loki lets go of and walks away from her. "It is." The usually brooding king replies seriously. "Who is he?" She ask while watching Loki very closely as he deactivates the force-field and enters. "Odin." She continues to watch him closely as he inspects the body of the man he had once called father. "How did you know to come here?" Loki takes a breathe then exits the cell wiping off his hands he as he answers. "I put him here and early this morning his spirit came and told me he had been killed by The Other." He tells her while looking her directly in the eyes while keeping his seriousness. "Ok..." She trails causing Loki to explain to her who The Other and Thanos are and why they are doing what they are.

"So all this happened because you failed to become king of Earth and giving them the Tesseract?" She ask thinking the whole thing sounds crazy. "Yes." Is his only reply. "So that's why you want to magic Thor's room soundproof instead of mine? Because you knew this Thanos guy could be coming for you?" She doesn't give him a chance to respond. "I'm not sure if I should think that's the sweetest thing ever or if I should be terrified." She confesses with uncertainty "Well what would you have had me do? Tell you, `No I'll not soundproof your chambers because someone from my past could come after me and anyone I care about.` Is it? Is it?!"Loki says raising his voice while not realizing what he had just admitted to causing Darcy to smile at him. "What are you smiling about? I'm being serious." He ask still not realizing his confession. Darcy then gives him a big hug. "I knew you cared about me." She says dramatically not caring that the stinky prisoners are watching them. "I... I... AH... Why did I say that?!" The trickster says non to pleased with himself as Darcy acts like she isn't paying any attention to what he is saying then kissed him hard in front of the prisoners who grew louder. Ignoring the prisoners Loki chooses to kisses her back after she broke her kiss. "Would it really be too hard to just say you care about me again?" She ask after breaking their second kiss and catching her breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes it would." Loki answers quickly in jest while he makes a doppelganger. "Cool." Darcy says as she watches the doppelganger stand juxtaposed to Loki. "You don't know the half of what I'm capable of." He replies with a seductive tone and a smirk before sending his double away. "Why did you send him away?" The sorcerer king steps out of the cell. "To fetch some guards to take care of this mess." Loki then grabs her hand and begins to lead her out of the prison.

"Where are you going?" Volstagg ask Fandral as he begins to walk off. "I shall return after answering natures call." The swordsman responds with mirth then proceeds to leave. The swashbuckler suddenly looks over his shoulder then sees the bigger man turn away and pull some food out of a pocket. " _Oh yes, I had no idea you had food."_ The thinner man thinks no longer looking back while quickly making his way into the shadows then through a hidden passage way.

Fandral makes his way through the narrow, rotting small passage as quickly and safely as he possibly can. "Why did I allow myself to be shown this decoying place?" He voices as he finds himself in an old smidgen, odious, decaying chamber. "Because you want what _he_ wants, Asgardian." Comes the sinister voice of the Other as he makes himself appear from out of nowhere. "Right... And we just had to meet here instead of a harem or even a pub any of those would've been much nicer, wouldn't they?" The Other then rushes in front of him in anger. "You think this is a light affair? My master is not your friend. You are in a covenant with him. Stop thinking with your short sword. Need I remind you what will happen to you and more if you fail?" The self righteous playboy shakes his head. "Good." The blue two thumbed creature backs away before conjuring something into his hands. "You are to use these when my master is ready to make himself known." He hands the blonde a couple of nose plugs and four small orbs. "And what in Helheim am I suppose to do with these?"

The Other lets out a growl as he hands the idioms to the vexing Asgardian. "You are wasting valuable time. You know damn well what to do with these." Fandral rolls his eyes. "Fine." The swordsman puts the plugs in his nose which become invisible upon entry. "Happy now?" The Other says nothing as he watches him stuff the four orbs into an already full pouch on his belt. "When will the Mad Titan be coming?" Without a reply Thanos` minion vanishes. "I'm in the dark on this one... Great." Fandral then makes the unpleasant trek back to his post.

"Our ally is ready for us." The Other voices to his master while on bended knee. The Mad Titan smirks before getting up from his thrown. "Finally the failure will meet his end." Thanos nods and looks at the Other with a smirk. "Should our new ally fail it will be on both your heads." The sinister purple being says as he leaves his throne behind him then walks past his right hand to look upon his grand new army.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving the court Tony stumbles into his chambers where he quickly finds his sunglasses on a near by nightstand. "I knew I left these here." He tells himself as he puts his shades on before hearing a now all too familiar electrical beep. "I was just starting to feel better." The billionaire sighs before sitting on his extremely comfortable bed, grabbing a tablet from the pillow on the far end then brings it to life only to see the face of Nick Fury.

"Looks like you've been enjoying yourself a little too much up there Stark... Don't get used to it. And don't forget why you're on Asgard in the first place." The Directer knowingly informs the playboy. "When in Rome Nick..." Tony replies clearly brushing the one eyed man off. "Enjoy your fun while it last... I'm sending Rhodes and Romanoff your way in two days." Though the Avenger can't see Fury's actions he slightly turns to end the transmission only stopping when an import thought crosses his busy mind. "Oh and Stark... Inform his majesty of the Avengers to come. The last thing we need is an all out war with Asgard." He concludes with his usual stressed out tone before finally ending there video conference.

"Brother! Darcy!" Thor happily booms when he sees the new couple as they exit the prison. "I am surprised you're not with your lady Jane." The king says knowing his witless oaf of a brother wouldn't catch on that he doesn't want to be in the God of Thunder's company. "Jane has gone to find the man of iron to speak with him about their science." The blonde replies dryly while absentmindedly twirling Mjlonir.

"I see." Loki responds wishing Thor hadn't found them. "Oh yeah... One minute you and Jane can be having an awesome time and then science has to happen." The iPod lover informs them. "Be that as it may I love her passion." The love struck prince confesses with a smile. "Yes I'm glad we have established all of this. And as much as I enjoy our conversations I'm afraid I have things I must tend to." The dark one then looks between the two friends. "Now if you'll excuse me Thor... Darcy I will call on you later. " Loki says with vexation before leaving his brother and girlfriend where they stand.

"Thanks big guy." Darcy sarcastically tells Thor as she pokes his abs with her finger. "You're welcome. What did I do?" He ask cluelessly while watching her poke his abs as usual. "Loki and I were about to get food. Well I was going to tell him we were going to get food but he got all... All... Loki when you showed up." She blurts out at random sounding about as confused as Thor looks.

"Why would my presence matter?" He ask as he suddenly stops twirling Mjlonir. "Something about wanting us to make memories just the two of us." The possible future queen informs him while watching his facial expression change from a smile to one of clarification. "Loki..." He shakes his head briefly. "Yes. That I can understand. If he would just tell me I would know to give you space." The God of Thunder lets out a sigh as a rouge strain of hair lands in his face. "Loki is a great king for Asgard but he will always have his mood swings." Thor replies as he brushes the rouge hair out of his face while wishing his brother wasn't as moody and hoping it wouldn't cause Darcy too much grief.

The two friends share what feels like an eternity of awkward silence before the intern speaks. "Well I know Loki and I have a date tonight... I'm sure that doesn't help much with whatever it is that just happened but yeah... That's what's up." The Avenger looks at his petite friend as he puzzles over her words. "I believe Loki was and is merely in one of his moods." Thor places a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck with him. Your path together won't be easy yet something I can't explain tells me the two of you stand the test of time." He informs her with his smile returning.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony briskly walks through the palace seeking the dark king when the young astrophysicist finds him. "Mr. Stark!" Jane says as she rushes to catch up with the famed Avenger. " _Because I really need_ _to deal with this now._ " He thinks before slowing his pace to allow the fellow scientist to join him. "Yes Dr. Foster, what can I help you with? And please call me Tony." The tinkerer says while staying on his path without bothering to look at the short dark haired woman next to him. "Ok... Tony can I talk to you about this strange signature my equipment has been picking up the past few days?" She says sounding all business yet excited at the same time.

With that he stops then turns to face Jane through his stylish sunglasses. "I will be more than happy to look at whatever your outdated tech has detected later. For now though I have to inform his highness of something for Fury." Tony tells her with his usual cocky tone while being thankful that he has a good reason to brush the paranoid woman off before leaving her where she stands.

Loki sits at his desk, drawing in his sketchbook all the while thinking of his current love interest. " _Damn... Thor I was enjoying an... Interesting time with my Darcy._ " He thinks before looking down at his unfinished drawing of the intern in an Asgardian dress causing him to smirk. " _My Darcy..._ " The ruler shakes his head. " _No! No! No! No! No! I don't need to be thinking of her as my anything! I've known her a matter of days! Not a year or even a month for that matter! I am not Thor who is so easily snared by a woman... Be her from Midgard or not!_ " He thinks with frustration as he roughly closes his book before running his hands through his longs wavy raven locks as he closes his eyes.

"You are a king now and have been for a few months now, Loki." The dark king senses a peaceful presence when he hears a familiar and long missed voice. "You may not like it, Loki but you will have to marry by the time you have been on the throne for a year." Frigga informs her son causing him to open his eyes before he looks up from his desk. "Mother..." The usually stoic conjurer says while allowing tears to dream down his face at the sight of the only woman who's love he prized.

She watches as her son wipes his tear filled eyes before watching him quickly get up then rush to hug her only to fall short. "I..." Is all Loki can say before realizing he had gone straight through her. "I know." She tells him lovingly while trying to comfort his perplexed mind also knowing that he was trying to apologize for his last words to her.

"Why do you only appear to me now? Why did you not visit me in my cell?" The dark one questions allowing some hurt to creep into his voice as the realization that it is his mother's spirit visiting him. "Had I come to you while you were mourning it would've harmed you more in the long run. And you need me more now than you realize." She answers conveying the same emotions as her son. "And how exactly is that?" Loki questions sounding more callous than he had meant to.

Frigga laughs at her youngest son while instantly forgiving his mood. "My son... Still so perceptive of everything and everyone... And yet you still cannot see what's right in front of you." She offers him a familiar smirk then continues, "You are always thinking with your head... True it serves and will continue to do so..." The former queen pauses to look at the king her baby has become. "However you must allow your heart to do your thinking in regards to your lady." She finally answers knowing his response before he has time to speak.

"And how is THAT a good idea, mother?" He questions with cynicism allowing his mother to know he doesn't like where their conversation has gone. "Loki... Your wedding has been in the planning stages since you allowed the realm to know that you had taken the throne." She watches his unchanging expression all the while knowing his mind is racing. "Should you not follow your heart Thor will be the barer of two choices." Frigga informs him in the usual tone a mother gives her child when there is an urgent matter is to come.

"I see... And what choices would the witless oaf have for me?" The dark king questions suddenly turning serious. "Your brother will ask that you marry the woman of your council's choosing or you descend the throne." She answers sensing his confusion. "Why would the council choose when I already have Darcy?" He ask with vexation creeping into his veins. "Loki..." She sighs with sorrow for her baby. "Should Thor bring these choices to you... That means you will have lost Darcy." Frigga answers sadly with the knowledge of just how gifted he is at pushing others away while at the same time feeling pleased to know the name of her possible future daughter-in-law.


	9. Chapter 9

After what seems life an eternity, Tony finally reaches the dark king's chambers. "Please don't be in a bad mood... Not that that would really matter with Rock of Ages... Thanks Fury." The former playboy tells himself while remembering his last encounter with the trickster. Iron Man then allows himself some time to stand at the door a little longer before finally knocking on the heavy door.

.

.

.

"And if she should learn of this... Then what? Surely she won't take too kindly to learn how quickly things must progress." Loki tells Frigga skeptically while pacing in front of her spirit. "Perhaps you should give your lady more credit. And it would be far wiser for you to inform her of when you must wed before anyone else is able to speak of it." She advises before they hear a knock ob the door. "Stark..." Loki says with vexation.

Taking the knock as a cue the former queen begins to fade. "No, don't do that." He says to his mother with sorrow. "Tell her, Loki." Frigga tells him before completely fading away. "Damn." He whispers once he is alone. The dark king then goes to his door as the knocking continues.

"Can I help you, Stark?" Loki questions while still not really being in the mood to be around anyone save his mother's spirit. "Well hello to you to... I have a message from Fury." Tony informs him as he pushes himself through the partly open door. "Won't you come in." Loki says cynically after the Avenger enters. The king watches as Iron Man takes a quick look around his chambers. "Wow! And here I was expecting your apartment to scream BDSM but it's more like a studio. Not surprised by all the green though." The billionaire says before turning to face the clearly unhappy royal. "So glad you're pleased." The king slightly relaxes. "Now you said you have a message."

"Yes." Tony walks towards the slightly taller man. "Fury is sending a couple more Avengers her in two days." He informs the dark one. "I see... And whom are these two Avengers that are to enter my realm?" Loki questions with slightly less vexation.

"Black Widow and the other you don't know. War Machine." Tony tells him while continuing to admire the moody trickster's chambers. "Very well... I will allow these two to set foot on Asgard." He points his slender finger at his guest. "Be sure to tell Fury I will allow no more guest... Remind him I do have a kingdom to run." Loki informs him while keeping his emerald orbs on the Avenger. "Sure I'll let Fury know... Can't promise he'll listen." The philanthropist says while noticing just how hard his highness is watching him. The dark king nods then watches as the billionaire takes the hint before making his way to the door. "Have fun on your date with our iPod loving brunette." Tony teases then quickly darts out the door.


End file.
